


Oranges

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Early Work, Explicit Language, Fingering, Lemon, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, NC-17, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Passion, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto opened the door to his small apartment, only to be hit with a very familiar scent.</p><p>For GaaNaru Fan Day 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : This is it, folks—my _Naruto_ fanfiction debut. The creation of the **GaaNaru Fanday** #1 finally inspired me to write this, and well, I present it now for your reading pleasure. While I cannot vouch for the quality, I did apply a great deal of enthusiasm. So please…accept this humble work of fanfiction in the spirit with which it was written.
> 
> Many thanks to **lemondrops/thatreevesgirl** for making possible this day, and by consequence, this work of fiction.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  **Warning** : Un-beta'd
> 
>    
>  **THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO FANFICTION.NET AND ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 27 JULY 2008.**

Naruto opened the door to his small apartment, only to be hit with a  _very_  familiar scent.

_Oranges._

Naruto slammed the door shut behind him. His heartbeat sped up and his blue jeans suddenly became unbearably tight; his typical pavlovian response to that scent.

Naruto almost couldn't wear orange anymore, let alone eat one. The scent automatically filled his mind to overwhelming levels with thoughts of passionate sessions with his lover. Naruto usually had to make up some bullshit excuse and stop whatever it was he was doing to get someplace private as soon as possible any time that happened; trying to explain a seemingly arbitrary and  _very_  obvious, twitching erection while in public was, well, never a simple matter.

Damn Naruto and his thing for orange; it was what prompted him to buy lube with that scent, and now it is his ruination.

Fortunately for Naruto, most people preferred lemons.

Without a word, Naruto dropped his jacket where he stood. He pulled his orange tee shirt over his head, tossing it to the side as he made his way toward the source of the scent. By the time he'd found it, his belt was unbuckled and his jeans unzipped.

Naruto walked into his dimly-lit bedroom and met with a most erotic sight. Pale-skinned, fiery-haired Gaara, his gorgeous lover, was naked and kneeling on their bed, fingering himself. Gaara faced the wall in front of him so Naruto couldn't see his face. Naruto watched silently as four fingers on Gaara's lube-slicked right hand disappeared into his ass.  _Fuck_ , he thought to himself, furrowing his brows and licking his lips at the thought of his cock pushing into that tight, slick space.

Over the sound of his panting, Gaara could hear Naruto's jeans falling to the floor. He didn't turn around, but simply waited.

Behind him stood a tall, lean but muscled, tan, blonde, blue-eyed, naked and painfully erect adonis.  _His_  adonis.

 _His_  Naruto.

Naruto could see Gaara in his naked, alluring glory on their bed, lubed and ready to be taken. He could hear Gaara panting. And  _dammit_ , he could smell oranges.

It was all too much. Naruto so hard, he thought his angry erection would split its skin.

"Are you ready for me, Gaara?" he asked, alternately clenching his fists. He needed for Gaara to be ready; he almost couldn't wait to touch him.

 _Am I ever?_  thought Gaara to himself as he turned around, facing his lover for the first time since he'd come home.

Lustful seafoam-green eyes met with equally lustful sky-blue ones. The force of that lust was destabilizing. It always overwhelmed the two men to see the mutual hunger in the other's eyes.

 _Do something,_  Gaara pleaded in his mind.  _I need you so much._

As if in response Naruto strode to the bed, never taking his eyes off his prize and willing himself not to allow his baser instincts to take lead. Naruto was deeply in love with Gaara, and wanted to cherish him with his actions, but it was difficult for Naruto to manage because Gaara was just so sexy. Some days--most days, in fact--it was all Naruto could do not to pin Gaara to the nearest flat surface and penetrate him without preamble, quite the way Naruto's body was screaming at him to do just then. Gaara's beautiful face, his sexy body, his voice, his scent--everything that was Gaara--drove Naruto crazy. He needed Gaara, and could never get enough of him.

Naruto climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Gaara. Their bodies were inches apart, not touching. Naruto's restraint was extraordinary.

Gaara quickly closed the gap between them.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and leaned in to taste his mouth, licking Naruto's bottom lip.  _Kami_ , he loved Naruto's taste; it was intoxicating.

Naruto's lightning-quick response was to wrap his arms around Gaara's pale, lithe form to pull him flush with Naruto's body and deepen the kiss. Tongues danced, teeth clacked. Their breathing became harsh. Erections ground together.

Naruto moaned.

He broke the near-frenzied kiss then, leaving heated open-mouthed kisses from Gaara's neck down his body until his chin met with Gaara's stiff and throbbing arousal. Gaara's hands now rested in Naruto's blond locks. Naruto looked up at Gaara, who looked down at him with pleading, lustful eyes.

"Lay back, baby, I need to taste you."

Gaara whimpered, his cock bobbed and his knees gave way. Naruto's lusty sex voice was nearly enough to make Gaara come.

Naruto used his hand against Gaara's back to brace him as he fell back against the bed. Then he took his rightful position between Gaara's legs, spreading them to give himself better access. The scent of oranges hit him full-on again. Naruto fought the frenzy that threatened to overtake him and bent down to take Gaara into his mouth.

Gaara sighed deeply and closed his eyes while Naruto spoiled him.

While Naruto tantalized Gaara with his tongue, he reached out for the lube that had been carelessly tossed to the side on the bed. The bottle was still slick from when Gaara had used it earlier. Naruto made extra-quick work of coating his hands and his erection with the lube. The mix of the scents of oranges and Gaara's arousal combined with the oh-so-sexy sound of Gaara's mewling was scrambling Naruto's brain. He needed to be inside of Gaara  _now_.

Gaara's eyes flew open when two thick lubed fingers penetrated him. Gaara tensed around the intrusion. He knew an orgasm was imminent.

_3-2-1-_

_"Aah!"  
_

Naruto had found his prostate, and was now rubbing it without mercy. He took Gaara's erection deeper into his throat and sucked hard.

 _"NARUTO!"_ _Gaara_ bucked into Naruto's mouth as he shot his load.

It was always this intense when they were together. Gaara loved the way Naruto touched him. Gaara's release wasn't just a sexual one--it was one in mind as well as body, and conveyed his trust and abiding love for Naruto.

Naruto was never shy about taking Gaara there. He loved Gaara's taste, his scent, his textures--more than anything. He didn't think he could go a day without them anymore. He needed Gaara like he needed his next breath.

Whenever they made love, Naruto was quiet, focused, and ambitious. It was his duty to show Gaara how much Naruto valued him, and he took it seriously.

Naruto drank Gaara dry, swallowing everything. It was his first dose of Gaara since the early morning hours, and he wanted more. Naruto lifted his head, releasing Gaara's wilted arousal from his mouth, kissing it lightly for measure. Then he removed his fingers. He looked up to find a flushing, panting Gaara staring at him.

Waiting.

Ready.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted Gaara's wobbly legs and wrapped them around his waist. Repositioning himself, he wrapped a hand around his neglected erection, guided it to Gaara's slick hole and sheathed himself to the hilt in one, long push.

_"Shit!"_

_"Fuck!"_

"Gaara", Naruto growled, "I've got about three good strokes in me before I detonate." Naruto tried not to move, but Gaara was squirming. Gaara was so full and he loved that feeling, it was delicious.

"Two if you don't stop moving." Naruto's cock twitched within the tight heat.

"You always say that." Naruto pulled back slowly, the way Gaara liked it, and Gaara mentally prepared himself for what he knew was coming. "We both know you'll still be hard after you cum."

"Mmm, lucky for you." Naruto slammed himself back inside, and they both yelped.

Naruto took Gaara's slim hips in an iron grip and began pounding into him at full strength. The time for restraint was over. Gaara always did this to Naruto. They did it to each other.

They were both right. Naruto's feral growl lasted eleven seconds--four seconds of thrusting followed by Naruto's  _vicious_  seven-second orgasm. When it was over, he was still as hard as a rock, though it was a wonder he was still conscious.

" _Aaah_ , do it, again, Naruto! Don't stop..." Gaara still squirmed on that hot, hard erection.

"Shit, Gaara. You're insatiable."

Gaara smiled. "I am for you."

Naruto bent to kiss Gaara, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back deeply.

"I need more Naruto. I waited all day long for this...for you. Give it to me, Naruto… _please_."

Naruto growled again and withdrew from Gaara's body. His cum leaked from Gaara's reddened hole and onto the bed. He repositioned Gaara's legs so that they were hooked over his shoulders.

Gaara salivated in anticipation.

_SLAM!_ _  
_

_"AAAAAAAAAAH!"  
_

Naruto slammed himself back inside Gaara and, in this new position, reached even deeper, eliciting a wail from his red-headed lover. Galvanized by Gaara's begging, Naruto's hip-snapping thrusts were unrelenting. Gaara's spine arched until he thought it would break.

The bed protested loudly as it was repeatedly pushed into the wall. In no time, Gaara was erect again.

"Is this what you-- _nngh_ \--needed?" Naruto breathed between punishing thrusts. "Is this what you waited-- _nngh_ \--all day for Gaara?"

"YES!" Gaara wailed unabashedly in response, digging his fingernails into the sheets and tossing his head from side to side.  _Kami_ , it felt so  _good_.

" _Fuck_ , Naruto! I need you  _deeper!"_

"Shit Gaara," Naruto huffed, "you're begging for trouble." Naruto changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Touch yourself for me baby."

As Naruto hit Gaara's prostate Gaara's hand flew to his erection and began to stroke it in time with Naruto's forceful thrusts. Both men knew it wouldn't take long. Naruto was a powerful lover with an almost inhuman amount of stamina. It meant that Gaara would come quickly-- _and_  as often as he wanted.

3-2-1--

_"FUUUUUUUCK!"_

Gaara's orgasm was even more intense this time. Some of his cum shot right into his own open mouth. Naruto watched the scene in awe, and if it were possible, his cock hardened more.

Naruto slowed down his thrusting to allow Gaara's quivering legs to fall from his shoulders. He bent forward to take Gaara's cum-flavored kiss, reveling in the taste.

"There is nothing sexier", Naruto began, pulling a sweaty Gaara up from the bed and into a sitting position while still inside him, "than the sight of you jacking yourself off while I fuck you." Naruto fell back on the bed and took hold of Gaara's hips once more.

"Except maybe the sight of you fucking yourself with your hand." Gaara's eyes locked with Naruto's.

"Move with me baby."

A somewhat drained Gaara managed to lift himself on Naruto's erection and, as he allowed himself to fall back down onto Naruto's cock Naruto thrust up as hard as he could. Thus began their slow, punishing assault of Gaara's prostate once more.

_"NNGH!"_

"Gaara, you make me insane!"

_"NNGH!"_

"I don't think I could ever--"

_"NNGH!"_ _  
_

"Get enough of you!"

_"NNGH!"_ _  
_

"I love you so much Naruto!"

_"NNGH!"_ _  
_

" _Aah_ , I'm cumming for you again!"

_"NNGH!"_

" _With_  me, baby! Together!"

_"NNGH!"_ _  
_

Gaara reached for his cock again, but Naruto slapped his hand away, taking it instead with his own hand and using his pre-cum to smooth the brisk strokes.

"Take it, Gaara.  _Own it, baby!"_

Gaara adjusted his position, using his powerful haunches to repeatedly impale himself on Naruto's cock in a feral frenzy that made Naruto's eyes roll back and brought tears to Gaara's eyes.

It was time.

" _Now_ , Gaara!"

_"YES!"_

Both men wailed. Gaara's vesuvian orgasm spilled over Naruto's hand while Naruto filled Gaara with another delicious rush of hot seed.

Gaara fell back onto the bed, away from Naruto who slid out of him with a squish. Naruto moved up onto shaky knees over Gaara's prone body.

They stared at one another, sharing each other's heavy breaths before Naruto bent down to give Gaara gentle kisses on his face, carefully licking the salty tracks of Gaara's tears.

Then Naruto fell onto his back beside Gaara. Gaara reached for Naruto's hand, and, finding it, took it into his own and settled them on the bed between their sweaty, sticky, panting bodies.

"I love you, Gaara."

Gaara turned his head to look at Naruto then, who lay panting with his eyes closed. He knew Naruto would fall asleep soon in what was best described as a 'combat nap' before waking up far too early in the morning for another round of this.

Gaara could hardly wait. He was hooked, and he knew it. It was Naruto's fault for spoiling him like this.

They lived this every day, but it never got old. Neither one of them could get enough. And it was always intense, always just this side of bestial for both of them. Gaara went to bed next to Naruto every night and woke up with him every morning—but always found something about Naruto to bewitch him all over again.

Gaara knew he wasn't an easy person to deal with. An abysmally dysfunctional upbringing had resulted in an antisocial Gaara with impulse control issues—to say nothing of his lack of a sexual identity. In short, he was one tough nut to crack—but somehow, Naruto managed to crack it. The fact that Naruto saw something in Gaara that made it worth his effort was nothing short of a phenomenon, and one for which Gaara was a grateful man. Now that he had his Naruto, Gaara couldn't imagine his life without him in it.

As he lay there, he thought of the moment earlier that evening when the beautiful, naked and horny Naruto had asked him a question.

 _Are you ready for me, Gaara?_  Was that question.

 _Am I ever?_  Gaara had asked himself, in response.

As darkness claimed him, one thought lingered in Gaara's mind: no.  _Never_.

**Author's Note:**

> A Russian translation of this fanfic can be found [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7448949/1/Oranges-Russian-version).


End file.
